Antiseptic
by Regha Castor
Summary: Ketika aku ingin menghilangkan rasa sakit. Ketika aku harus menghindari rasa sakit. Dan ketika semuanya menjadi jelas. Bad Summary Yaoi Alert! Don't like don't read! Shizaya! OOC Alert!


Aku benci rasa sakit. Rasa sakit ketika aku bertarung, rasa sakit ketika aku terkena pukulan, rasa sakit ketika tinjuku menghantam tubuh orang, rasa sakit ketika aku tak mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan, dan rasa sakit ketika aku ditinggalkan. Tapi yang paling aku benci dari segala rasa sakit itu adalah, rasa sakit ketika aku menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu.

**.**

**Title : Antiseptic **

**Fandom : Durarara!**

**Circle : Arale66**

**Pair : Shizuo x Izaya**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Yaoi alert**

**.**

_The strongest man in Ikebukuro_. Itulah aku, Heiwajima Shizuo, 24 tahun, _ex-bartender_ yang bekerja sebagai _Bodyguard_ Debt Collector. Bertubuh tegap dengan rambut yang dicat pirang, berpakaian bartender, perokok berat, pecinta makanan manis. Oke, yang terakhir sebenarnya tak cocok dengan tampilan fisikly-ku tapi apa boleh buat, aku memang lebih menyukai susu daripada kopi, dan cake dengan banyak _cream_ dan _fla_ daripada hamburger ekstra lada. Walau wajahku sangar, aku juga menyukai binatang kecil. Kucing, anjing, burung.

"Ne, Shizu-chan! Kau tahu, binatang-binatang itu tak lari saat berada di dekatmu bukan karena mereka menyukaimu. Tapi, mereka terlanjur kehilangan tenaga saat mlihat kau mendekat. Kau tahu, mereka berfikir tak akan bisa lari kemana-mana saat _monster_ seperti kau datang mendekat."

Beberapa kalimat saja yang keluar dari mulutnya selalu membuatku sakit.

**BUAK!**

Akhirnya selalu berakhir dengan pukulan yang membuat tinjuku sakit dan meremukkan dinding di belakangnya tanpa mengenai tubuhnya.

Tawa nyaringnya yang penuh ejekan, teriakan keras penuh kebencian yang keluar dari tenggorokanku, beban _vending machine_ di lenganku, suara langkah kakinya yang berlari, itu semua membuatku sakit.

Yang lebih menyakitkan saat aku menyadari bahwa aku…

Sudahlah jangan bahas itu. Aku ingin tersakiti lagi.

**.**

**.**

"Senpai, kau mau sebanyak apa makan cake itu?" sosok pirang itu menatap piring-piring berisi berbagai jenis cake di hadapanku.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku sekilas dan melanjutkan menyuap cake strawberry di hadapanku.

Gadis itu meletakkan sendoknya. "Jujur aku kehilangan selera makan melihat tumpukan cake di hadapanmu, Senpai," ucapnya sambil berdiri meninggalkanku.

Aku menghentikan suapanku dan menatap ke jalan depan _outdoor_ café tempatku makan. "Memangnya salah aku suka yang manis-manis?" bisikku pelan.

"Memang salah, Shi-zu-chan," suara itu lagi. "Wajah monstermu itu tak cocok dengan segala sesuatu yang manis-manis," kenapa kata-katanya selalu berusaha menyakitiku. "Apa otak protozoanmu tak mengerti?"

Aku berdiri dari dudukku dan mengangkat kursi di sebelahku dan melemparkannya ke arah _'dia'_. Tidak kena. Ya, tentu saja tidak kena, karena dia selalu berhasil menghindar. Itu pikirnya. Tentu saja. Tapi sebenarnya aku memang tak pernah berusaha untuk mengenainya. Aku tak pernah serius melemparinya barang-barang yang mampir di telapak tanganku. Mau itu _vending machine_, _street sign_, pembatas jalan, plang merk dagang, atau apapun itu.

"Tidak kena, Shizu-chan. Kenapa belakangan ini kau semakin bodoh dalam melempar."

Tentu saja bodoh! Karena aku tak pernah serius dalam mengejarmu, karena aku tak pernah serius dalam melemparimu, karena aku tak pernah serius dalam kata-kataku bahwa aku membencimu.

Aku hanya terdiam dengan wajah datar memandang pemuda seumuranku itu, yang memiliki bola mata kemerahan, kulit putih susu, dengan wangi vanilla dibalut coat hoodie berbulu. Wajahnya selalu menyunggingkan seringaian licik. Terkadang senyuman palsu. Terkadang tawa mengintimidasi.

"Ada apa Shizu-chan? Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Apa otakmu hari ini tidak berjalan? Atau salah satu sekrupmu terlepas dan tercecer di jalan?"

Puaskan. Katakan apa saja. Lakukan apa saja. Sampaikan apa saja yang kau inginkan. Aku letih. Aku lelah menanggung rasa sakit ini.

"Sudah selesai, Izaya?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan memanggil pelayan dan membayar semua makanan yang tak sempat kuhabiskan itu termasuk mengganti kerusakan kursi yang sudah kulemparkan dengan nista dan berakhir remuk menghantam pohon di pinggir jalan.

Sosok Informan licik itu masih menatapku sambil menyeringai saat aku melangkah tenang mendekatinya.

**GREP!**

Dia kaget saat menyadari tangannya sudah ada dalam genggamanku.

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya cukup mudah bagiku untuk menangkapmu, menghajarmu, melemparimu barang-barang itu dengan _tepat sasaran. _Tapi tak kulakukan karena aku _sengaja_ tak melakukannya. Kau tahu kenapa? Sepertinya kau tak tahu. Sayang sekali, padahal kau itu seorang informan handal, Orihara-kun."

Aku melepaskan genggamanku dan melangkah pergi meninggalkannya yang masih berdiri terpaku dengan ekspresi marah.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, Heiwajima Shizuo!"

Teriakan lantangnya membuatku menoleh ke belakang.

"Hee, begitu? Baguslah."

Kalimat datar yang kusampaikan sambil lalu itu membuatnya berlari menghampiriku dan mendaratkan sebuah tinjuan di pipi kiriku.

"Kaulah yang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari dan mengetahui isi hatiku!"

Kalimat ambigunya membuatku menatap lekat-lekat pemuda raven yang kini sudah berada di hadapanku lagi. Matanya kini sedikit berair, membuat bola mata merahnya sedikit keruh. Bibirnya bergetar. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Wajahnya memerah. Tatapannya padaku seolah-olah marah pada suatu hal.

"Begitukah?" tanyaku datar. "Seperti yang sering kau katakan padaku, kan. Otak protozoan sepertiku tak kan bisa menangkap apa-apa."

Aku melangkah meninggalkannya yang masih berdiri terpaku dan berbelok masuk ke jalan sempit di antara dua bangunan. Kukeluarkan bungkus rokokku dan menyalakan rokokku sambil menyandarkan tubuh pada dinding gedung. Aku letih merasakan sakit ini.

Sudahlah, sepertinya aku harus menyetujui ajakan sepupuku untuk pindah ke Osaka. Setidaknya disana tidak ada dia yang terus menerus menyakitiku dengan kata-katanya. Tidak ada dia yang terus menerus membuat jantungku sakit akibat menahan debaran jantung yang diluar kendali. Tidak ada dia, Orihara Izaya.

Saat kusadari, aku sudah menghubungi ponsel Tom-san. Nada sambung mendengung beberapa kali di telingaku.

"_Ya, halo. Ada apa, Shizuo?"_ suara berat senior SMPku terdengar.

"Tom-san. Ada yang harus kusampaikan. Aku ingin berhenti bekerja. Maaf."

"_Ada apa? Kenapa mendadak?"_

"Aku letih. Aku ingin hidup tenang. Jauh dari keramaian, dan rasa sakit."

"_Lalu kau berencana pergi dari Ikebukuro?"_

"Ya, aku akan ke Osaka."

**PLAK!**

Sebuah tangan menampar keras pipiku hingga ponsel yang sedari tadi kugenggam terlempar dan melambung tak berdaya entah kemana. Aku hanya menatap datar pemuda bercoat di hadapanku dalam diam. Seolah membiarkannya mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Tapi tak satu katapun yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Nafasnya yang memburu, matanya memerah dan berair, suara isakan mulai terdengar dari bibirnya yang bergetar tak kentara. Tangannya menarik dan meremas vest bartenderku sekuat yang dia bisa.

"SHIZU-CHAN NO BAKA!" teriaknya tepat di depan wajahku. Air matanya mengalir turun. Dia seperti tersiksa, tapi apa dia tahu aku yang lebih tersiksa melihatnya seperti itu. Apa maunya? Kenapa dia menangis? Apa ini masih salah satu dari ide liciknya?

Dengan kasar kusentakkan tanganku untuk melepaskan genggamannya. Aku menatapnya sedingin yang bisa kulakukan. Kali ini aku takkan tertipu rencana liciknya lagi.

"Ya! Aku memang bodoh! Kau sudah _terlalu_ sering mengatakannya padaku, Izaya."

Kulangkahkan kakiku menjauhi sosoknya yang entah kenapa langsung jatuh terduduk sambil memeluk lututnya. Kuperintahkan paksa otakku untuk tak berhenti melangkah, tak menoleh ke belakang, tak berbalik, tak melarikan kakiku mendekati sosoknya hanya untuk memeluknya dan akhirnya mendapatkan seringai kemenangan terpahat di paras liciknya.

**.**

**.**

**BRAK!**

Pintu depan kamar apartemenku menjeblak terbuka dan menampakkan sosok pemuda manis dengan rambut kusut yang terikat sembarang di belakang kepalanya. Kemeja kebesaran dengan lapisan kaos berwarna gelap di bagian dalam serta jeans belel setelan otaku tak sanggup menyembunyikan parasnya yang disukai para gadis-gadis sebayanya.

"Konbanwa!" suara alto ceria miliknya selalu bisa membuat telingaku mendenging selama beberapa saat.

"Shizuo onii-san!" teriaknya lagi sambil menghantam tubuhku yang terbaring di atas sofa.

"Apa kebiasaanmu menghantamku dengan tubuh tipismu tidak bisa diubah, Ren?"

Anak berusia 19 tahun itu menggeleng sambil menyunggingkan senyum jahilnya padaku. "Hanya pada Onii-chan aku bisa bersikap manja seperti ini," lanjutnya sambil memeluk tubuhku yang terlentang dan menggosok-gosokkan parasnya pada dadaku yang berbalut kemeja putih.

"Tapi kau harus ingat. Kau itu bukan lagi anak perempuan berumur 10 tahun yang sering kugendong di pundakku. Kau sudah jadi mahasiswi tahun 2."

Wajah cemberutnya seperti biasa sukses membuatku mengulurkan tanganku dan mengacak-acak helaian rambut di kepalanya.

Akhirnya dia mengalah dan memosisikan diri duduk di lantai depan sofa yang kutiduri, meraih remote TV, dan menyalakannya.

Setengah jam berlalu begitu saja tanpa percakapan apapun antara aku dengannya. Ren terlihat asyik dengan siaran di hadapannya, dan aku sibuk dengan pikiranku. Akhirnya , Ren berinisiatif memulai kembali percakapan.

"Jadi? Onii-chan tetap akan ikut denganku ke Osaka?" tanyanya langsung.

"Hn," aku menganggukkan kepalaku sambil menatap kosong langit-langit apartemenku yang berbercak abstrak.

"Kau yakin?"

"Hn," anggukku lagi.

"Bukannya kau menyukai pekerjaanmu sebagai _bodyguard_ selama ini?"

Aku hanya terdiam. Apa alasan yang sebaiknya kusampaikan pada sepupuku yang satu ini. Alasan klise, alasan sesungguhnya, atau aku cukup diam dan tak menjelaskan apapun?

Pandangan matanya kini seolah menginfasi isi otakku.

Aku menyerah.

"Aku ingin menjauh dari seseorang," kalimat ambigu yang keluar dari mulutku sepertinya belum memuaskan rasa keingintahuannya yang membuncah.

"Siapa? Kenapa?"

Aku menatapnya datar. Bibirku kelu untuk menyebutkan namanya. Terlalu menyakitkan untukku.

Sekuat tenaga aku mencoba mengucapkan namanya. Tapi, saat nama itu akan terucap, suaraku terpotong oleh suara gadis yang duduk di sampingku.

"Izaya, kan? Onii-chan ingin menjauh dari Orihara Izaya-san. Dan itu karena kau mencintainya tapi tak berani untuk mengakuinya, kan?" di akhir kalimat yang diucapkannya senyum terukir. Senyum itu seolah-olah menyindir ke pengecutanku.

"Aku memang tak pernah berniat untuk menyatakan apapun padanya," ucapku lirih sambil melipat tangan di belakang kepala dan terus menatapi langit-langit. "Karena aku sudah tahu apa yang akan keluar dari mulutnya, apa yang akan terlihat dari parasnya, dan apa yang ada di otaknya," lanjutku.

"Sepertinya kau terlalu yakin dengan analisis aneh tanpa buktimu itu, Onii-chan,"

"Aku sudah tak memerlukan bukti apapun, Ren."

**TING-TONG!**

Bel apartemenku berbunyi, Ren dengan sigap berdiri.

"Biar aku saja."

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar pintu di buka, dan ada sebuah suara yang berbicara. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menyusul sepupuku.

"Siapa, Ren?"

Aku cukup kaget melihat siapa yang bertamu, karena aku menemukan sosok pucat ber-_coat_ bulu berdiri di depan pintuku dengan paras yang kacau. Matanya bengkak dan pipinya sembab. Lengannya berulang kali mengusap kasar bagian bawah matanya dan menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Ren berbisik pelan di telingaku. "Sepertinya dia ingin berbicara denganmu, sebaiknya aku pergi sebentar."

Aku reflek menahan pergelangan tangannya yang melangkah mengambil sepatunya yang tersimpan di rak sepatuku. Tapi, genggamanku dilepaskan perlahan dan dia tersenyum lalu berkata pada Izaya.

"Sepertinya kalian perlu sedikit bicara. Aku ke minimarket dulu,"

"Ah, maafkan aku," sahut Izaya lirih seolah merasa bersalah pada Ren. Bersalah? Apa aku tak salah lihat? Permainan apa lagi yang sedang dimainkan pemuda licik ini?

Tak lama kemudian Ren melangkah meninggalkanku berdua dengan Izaya.

"Maaf aku jadi mengganggu waktu istirahatmu dengan kekasihmu," ucapnya lirih.

"Dia bukan kekasihku, dia hanya sepupu jauhku."

Dia sedikit kaget. "Ah-O-oh…"

Kami kembali terdiam.

Jujur, aku rikuh dengan kondisi seperti ini. Dia yang hanya menunduk, dan aku yang menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tak gatal.

"Kapan kau pindah ke—" dia terdiam sebentar "—Osaka?"

Aku memandangnya yang kini perlahan mulai mengangkat kepalanya.

"Tak ada hubungannya denganmu,"

Kata-kataku telak membuatnya membatu dan kembali menundukkan lagi kepalanya.

Kami kembali terdiam seribu bahasa. Pada akhirnya aku mengalah.

"Aku akan berangkat besok sore,"

"Secepat itu?" tanyanya dengan nada kaget.

"Aku letih Izaya. Kalau kau tak ada urusan lagi, pulanglah. Aku ingin istirahat sekarang."

Kumohon Izaya, menjauhlah dariku. Aku letih dengan segala perasaan yang berkecamuk di hati dan otakku. Aku tahu aku terlalu bodoh untuk jujur dan terlalu pengecut untuk mendengarkan tanggapan dari mulut pemuda di depanku jika aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

Tak mendengar jawaban apapun, aku memutuskan kembali masuk ke dalam ruanganku yang nyaman saat sebuah tangan pucat menghentikan pergerakan pintuku dan menerobos masuk ke dalam.

"Apa maumu!" hardikku.

Dia hanya terdiam dan kembali mengusap matanya dengan lengan coatnya. Tangannya dengan cepat meraih kerah kemejaku dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman basah dan asin di bibirku. Aku hanya bisa tertegun dan membatu. Lengan kurusnya kini melingkar di leherku, memelukku erat. Dia mengakiri ciuman basah itu dan menyelipkan wajahnya di perbatasan leherku. Sedikit terisak.

Suara lirih mulai terdengar dari bibirnya, "Kumohon, jangan pergi. Jangan pergi."

Aku hanya diam. Membiarkan kalimat yang sama berkali-kali dia ucapkan. Semakin lama dengan suara yang semakin pelan. Pelukannya semakin mengendur dan tubuhnya merosot ke lantai. Pingsan.

Untungnya sebelum kepalanya menghantam lantai, tanganku dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya, Izaya?" hanya itu kata-kata yang bisa keluar dari mulutku.

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, –" kata-kata Ren terhenti sejenak, "—sepertinya sekarang aku yang mengganggu kalian," sindirnya dengan seringaian jahil terukir di wajahnya, puas dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Izaya yang kini terbaring di satu-satunya kasur dirumah ini sedangkan aku duduk di sisi tubuhnya.

"Apa ini salah satu pertanda bahwa Onii-san batal ikut denganku ke Osaka?"

Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Kau kira aku akan membatalkan kepindahanku?"

"Dengan kondisi Izaya-san seperti ini?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk sosok pucat yang masih belum sadarkan diri itu. "Apa kau tak mencemaskan kondisinya?"

Aku menatap sosok tertidur itu. Ciumannya masih jelas terasa di bibirku. Lembut, basah dengan _essence_ asin karena terkontaminasi dengan air mata, tapi penuh rasa putus asa. Tanganku terulur perlahan untuk menyibakkan helaian rambut yang menutupi kelopak matanya.

"Sampaikan, Onii-chan. Sebelum kau lebih menyesal lagi."

Gadis itu melangkah menuju dapur dan membawa susu kotak ukuran seliter dan menyodorkannya padaku. Aku menyunggingkan senyum singkat, dia selalu tahu apa yang kubutuhkan di saat seperti ini. Seperti halnya Kasuka.

"_Okay_, sebaiknya aku pulang sebelum kereta terakhir berangkat. Dan kalian perlu berbicara serius malam ini dengan tenang, jujur, dan pastinya tanpa satu barangpun yang melayang ataupun pisau yang berseliweran kesana-kemari. Ne—" Ren menoleh ke arah sosok yang kini telah membuka matanya itu. "—Izaya-san."

**.**

**.**

Oke, sudah lima belas menit berlalu sejak Ren pergi dari apartemenku. Sosok Izaya yang masih duduk diam tertunduk di atas kasurku jelas-jelas membuatku gerah. Kotak susuku sudah terbaring di tempat sampah dengan isi yang ludes.

"_Dan kalian perlu berbicara serius malam ini dengan tenang, jujur, dan pastinya tanpa satu barangpun yang melayang ataupun pisau yang berseliweran kesana-kemari."_

Kalimat itu seolah berulang kali terputar di kepalaku. Tenang. Oke, seharian ini aku berusaha untuk bersikap tenang. Jujur. Bagaimana caraku jujur padanya?

"Gadis yang baik ya, sepupu Shizu-chan itu," ucapnya pelan sambil berusaha tersenyum. Segelas teh hangat di genggamannya baru diminum sedikit.

Aku mengerutkan alis, "Bagaimana kau tahu dia seorang gadis?" tanyaku heran. Mau sejeli apapun seseorang, amat sangat jarang yang bisa menebak gender sepupu nakalku yang satu itu dengan tepat.

Dia tertawa. Bukan tawa licik seperti yang biasanya dia perdengarkan. Hanya tawa mengejek tanpa tujuan meledek kebodohanku.

"Kau lupa? Aku seorang informan lho, Shizu-chan."

"Tapi kau tidak mengetahui bahwa dia sepupuku," tanyaku lagi.

Parasnya sedikit memerah. Kelopak matanya berkedip cepat dengan bola mata yang berusaha melirik hal lain selain mataku.

"A-aku—Ta-tadi aku tak melihat jelas wajahnya karena sedang menangis?"

Aku hanya mendengus geli mendengar alasannya. Izaya, menangis? Ternyata pemandangan di depanku dari tadi siang itu memang terjadi.

"Jangan menertawakanku!" berangnya sambil menggembungkan pipi. Manis sekali.

_Manis?_ Hei ada apa dengannya, dia tak pernah terlihat begini di depanku sebelumnya. Dia yang memang kini terlihat manis atau mataku yang terganggu. Aku dengan cepat mengelengkan kepala untuk menghilangkan pikiran aneh yang mengitari kepalaku.

Kami terdiam lagi. Hei, apa aku yang harus mulai percakapan kali ini?

"Kau—" aku terdiam.

Ayo… berfikirlah otak protozoan! Katakan yang ingin kau katakan.

"—Kenapa kau menciumku?"

Oh baiklah, sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin kutanyakan! Tapi pertanyaan itu memang menjadi salah satu pertanyaan dari list yang akan kuajukan.

Dia hanya terdiam.

"Baiklah, kalau kau memang tak ingin menja—"

"Bagaimana kalau kubilang bahwa aku—" kini bola mata kemerahan itu menatapku walau dengan sedikit getaran ketakutan. "—mencintaimu."

"Apa?" kali ini sepertinya pendengaranku yang bermasalah.

Tidak mungkin kan seorang Orihara Izaya mengatakan dia mencintaiku? Aku benar-benar tak waras sekarang.

"Ka-kau sudah dengar kan, Shizu-chan?" parasnya kembali bersemu merah dengan suara yang bergetar lirih.

"Ma-maaf, sepertinya telingaku salah menangkap kalimat yang kau ucapkan. Aku mendengar kau mengatakan bahwa kau—" aku menatapnya untuk menanyakan kebenaran yang baru saja kudengar. "—_Mencintaiku_?"

Dia mengangguk. Oh tidak, apa aku bermimpi?

Aku berusaha keras mencari kebohongan dari setiap gerakannya, dari bola matanya, dari tubuhnya. Tapi tak kutemukan. Mungkinkah dia berkata jujur?

"Se-sejak kapan?" tanyaku masih tak percaya.

"Sepuluh tahun itu bukan waktu yang sebentar, Shizu-chan," ucapnya lirih sambil menunduk dan menyeruput tehnya yang sudah tak terlalu panas lagi.

Sepuluh tahun katanya? Itu jumlah yang lebih banyak dariku yang mulai menyadari bahwa aku mencintainya sejak hari kelulusan sekolah kami.

Aku menutup mulutku dengan sebelah tangan dan memandangnya tak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Izaya menarik nafas panjang. Kali ini dia terlihat yakin untuk menceritakan sesuatu yang tak kalah pentingnya.

"Aku— sudah menyukaimu sejak pertemuan pertama kita di Akademi Raira. Kau yang tak bisa kukendalikan, kau yang jalan pikirannya tak bisa kutebak, kau yang punya jalan sendiri, kau yang tampan—" oke kali ini aku yakin melihat rona kemerahan di kedua pipi hingga telinganya. "—kau yang ditakuti semua orang tapi sebenarnya baik hati, kau yang terlihat bagai seorang raja dimataku."

Dia menarik nafas lagi.

"Awalnya aku hanya menginginkan kekuatanmu, memperalatmu, tapi dengan gampangnya kau menolak ajakan kerja samaku dan parahnya kau pun seakan tak menganggap aku ada. Sejak saat itu aku selalu mencari masalah denganmu agar kau mengakui keberadaanku dan melihatku. Tanpa disadari aku menjadi terobsesi padamu dan jatuh cinta padamu. Tapi, karena kutahu kalau kau membenciku aku berusaha melupakan rasa cintaku padamu dengan cara menghilang dari Ikebukuro sesaat setelah kita lulus. Tapi usahaku tak kunjung berhasil hingga kuputuskan kembali berkeliaran di Ikebukuro hanya untuk melihatmu, membuatmu marah, lari dari kejaranmu, dan melukaimu. Semua itu hanya karena egoku yang ingin berada di dekatmu, karena aku tak bisa memilikimu, maka kubiarkan dirimu membenci dan semakin membenciku. Hanya dengan cara itulah aku berhasil masuk ke dalam pikiranmu."

Dia menatapku mencoba membaca ekspresi yang terpancar di wajahku. Tapi sepertinya gagal setelah kulihat dia menunduk dan berkata lirih, "Maaf kalau perasaanku mengganggumu."

Aku tertawa keras sambil memegang keningku. Bukan untuk menertawakannya tapi menertawakan kepengecutanku, kebodohanku, dan ketololanku.

Izaya yang keheranan dengan reaksiku memberanikan diri untuk memanggilku. "Shizu-chan?"

Aku tersenyum sumringah dan menarik tubuhnya cepat dalam dekapanku erat.

"Aku memang bodoh. Tapi tak kusangka kaupun ternyata sama bodohnya denganku."

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapnya yang masih kebingungan. Kecupan singkat kujatuhkan ke bibir tipisnya. Gelas mug berisi teh ku-enyahkan dari genggamannya karena sedikit menghalangi pelukanku dan cairannya sukses terciprat ke kemeja putihku saat memeluknya barusan.

"Malam ini kau tak kuizinkan pulang, Izaya."

Ucapanku ternyata sukses membuat matanya membulat kaget.

"Kau tak akan kubiarkan menghilang lagi dari pandanganku," ucapku sambil mengacak pelan rambut ravennya.

Bola matanya kembali berkaca-kaca dan hanya dalam hitungan detik air mata sudah kembali mengalir deras di kedua pipinya. Kali ini aku yang menghapus air mata yang mengalir itu dan kubiarkan dia menangis dalam pelukanku. Ku kecup puncak kepalanya sambil berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu, Izaya."

**.**

**.**

"_Jadi?" _tanya suara di seberang sana.

"Tolong kau batalkan tiket _Shinkansen_-ku ke Osaka," ucapku dengan nada tidak enak.

"_Jadi, Onii-san dan Izaya-san sudah—"_

"Ya-yah, kurang lebih begitu,"

Dia tertawa di seberang telpon.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Ren?"

"_Yokatta ne, untung aku memang tak memesankan tiket untukmu. Soalnya aku punya firasat kau akan batal pindah ke Osaka."_

"Eh?"

"_Yah, walaupun onii-san jadi pindah ke Osaka pun aku akan tetap melaksanakan plan B,"_

"Maksudmu?"

"_Terlalu sayang membiarkan hubungan anehmu dengan Izaya-san terhenti di tahap saling salah paham. Padahal kalian saling mencintai,"_

"Ren, kau—"

"_Eit! Aku tak punya waktu untuk mendengar amarahmu malam ini. Aku harus pergi dulu. Bay-bay. Titip salam untuk calon kakak iparku."_

Hubungan telepon terputus secara sepihak. Anak itu selalu berhasil membuatku merasa ingin menjitak kepalanya saking suka ikut campur masalah orang lain.

Tubuh yang hanya berbalutkan selimut di sebelahku berguling pelan menghadapku.

"Pantatku sakit, Shizu-chan. Tenaga monstermu harusnya sedikit dikurangi," igaunya pelan sambil sebelah tangannya meraba pantatnya yang sepertinya terasa nyeri.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku untuk berbisik pelan tepat di telinganya. "Maafkan aku, besok aku akan lebih lembut, Izaya."

Senyum terpahat di paras tidurnya, "Tidak apa-apa asal kau terus bersamaku, Shizu-chan."

Aku hanya tersenyum dan kembali membaringkan diri di sebelahnya. Menatap lekat sosok yang kini bisa kupeluk dan kujamah sesuka hati. Kekasihku, Orihara Izaya.

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

Aku benci rasa sakit. Rasa sakit ketika aku bertarung, rasa sakit ketika aku terkena pukulan, rasa sakit ketika tinjuku menghantam tubuh orang, rasa sakit ketika aku tak mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan, dan rasa sakit ketika aku ditinggalkan. Yang paling aku benci dari segala rasa sakit itu adalah, rasa sakit ketika aku menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu. Tapi, kini semua rasa sakit itu akan terobati ketika kau berada dalam jangkauanku, di sisiku, dan hadir untuk diriku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Oke, saya memang paling ga bisa bikin fict romance dengan sentuhan fluff yang bikin para reader berteriak "so sweet". _

_Jadi mohon maaf hanya fict pendek dan abal ini yang hanya bisa saya tuliskan sebagai pengganti luapan sesuatu dari dasar hati._

_Iseng-isenga saya masukin Vorona di bagian awal dan OC saya sendiri di bagian tengah untuk mendukung kisah ini._

_Terima kasih telah membaca fict singkat saya dan terima kasih untuk Review yang akan masuk nanti._

_Regards_, **Arale66**.


End file.
